The Fight for Dominance
by guysonfire
Summary: When Cato and Marvel meet each other for the first time, they hate one another. But when they both put themselves forward to be the leader of the Career pack, the rivalry intensifies. Told from Marvel's perspective, the fight for dominance begins as they battle against each other, in more way than one, to become the alpha male. Rated M for a reason. Cato/Marvel, lovely and lemony.
1. Chapter 1

**The Fight for Dominance**

The struggle for dominance started on the train. We had just left our district when the train stopped abruptly. There was another train stopped on the other side of the platform that looked identical to the one we were travelling on. The metallic doors of it had just slid open soundlessly revealing the party from District 2. It was customary for the two Career districts to join the same train en route to the Capitol as a sign of unity. I thought it was a load of bollocks.

The tributes from 2, along with their mentors and entourage, stepped purposefully onto the platform and strode across to us. The girl tribute was small and mousey-looking with dark hair and a stare that said 'don't mess with me'. Alongside her was the male tribute, a brute of a boy, who looked horrendously beefy with muscles rippling on every part of his body. He had short blond hair, a face that the girls would certainly find attractive, and brown, deep, stone-cold eyes. Even the way he walked made him look arrogant and I was in no doubt that he thought himself better than the rest of us. I learned later that their names were Clove and Cato.

They stepped on to our train, moving swiftly through the carriages towards us. We passed briefly in the hallway before they were led to a different carriage. Cato was glaring menacingly at me, almost daring me to fight him, trying to be intimidating. But I was not intimidated.

I reckoned I could have beaten him in a fight. It's fair to say no one would bet on me in that aforementioned fight because Cato was visibly stronger: he had larger muscles all over, a ripped chest and stomach and had a height advantage of a few inches. But I doubted that he was very agile or intelligent. I was. I had proved this in the training centre back in our district. When we were matched up to practice hand-to-hand combat, no one would choose to go with me, because they knew that they'd get slaughtered. I was confident I could beat Cato.

Later on that evening, we all gathered in the dining carriage for our meal. Once the food was served, the only sound that could be heard was the clanging and clattering of cutlery against crockery. For once, the avoxes were making more noise than we were.

Then Gloss, my mentor, spoke breaking the unbearably awkward silence.  
'We need to start talking tactics', he said, 'but before that, we need to decide who will lead the Career pack this year.'

This announcement drew both Cato's and my attention as we looked away from our food and payed attention to what Gloss was saying.

'Usually, the female tributes choose not to put themselves forward. Is that the case this year ladies?' The two girls both nodded.

'I don't think we should get in the way of Cato and his massive ego anyway, for our own wellbeing' Clove piped up. This earned her daggers from Cato which she returned to him with equal intensity.

Gloss continued, 'Which leaves us with the gents... Any volunteers?'

Cato and I both spoke at once, meaning what he said was unintelligible to me, and vice versa, but it was clear that we both wanted it. He glared at me intensely again, trying to make me back down, but I was not frightened of him.

'Oh, I see.' continued Gloss. 'Well we mentors will need to decide between the two of you, for the best potential leader, to benefit all of you'. He stood up and summoned the other mentor, Brutus, to a private room so they could debate over their choice.

In what seemed to be no time at all, they re-entered. I was fearful that they had chosen Cato because of his superior physique as my talents were not blindingly or immediately obvious.

'We have come to a decision.' Brutus grunted. 'The fairest way to decide the alpha male is a fight.'

'No weapons, of course, we don't want you getting injured too badly.' Gloss chirped in happily like it was the greatest idea in the world.

'Isn't that against the rules?' Glimmer said, being the goody-two-shoes that she is.

'Yes. But what the game makers don't know won't hurt them.'

The decision was final, they said. But I was quietly confident leading up to the fight. Cato was overconfident and completely underestimated me. The fight was to be held in our accommodation centre as the training centre had cameras all over it. The mentors had cleared an open space in the living area, surrounded by the sofas. Congregated on the sofas were the girls, mentors and stylists.

'Now,' said Gloss. 'To prevent either one of you two getting too badly injured, we will call stop when the winner of the fight has become obvious. And when we call stop, you must stop.'

Cato was now facing me, stood up with a smug grin on his face. With any luck, he wouldn't have it for long.

The key to beating a larger, and stronger, opponent in a fight is to use his own weight and power against him. These types of fighters were clumsy and laborious, and Cato was probably too. I had formulated a plan in my head. I would wait for him to make the first attacks, which I would dodge, until he tired a bit. Then I would take the opportunity to catch one of his slower punches and throw him to the ground.

'Begin.' Brutus grumbled and they all watched eagerly, apart from Clove who didn't look the slightest bit interested.

Nobody moved initially. It seemed we were both waiting for the other person to attack first. Then Cato thrust his right fist, which was clenched, towards my chest in an attempt to punch me. I saw this coming a mile off though as it was slow, as expected. I swerved to the right to dodge the blow.

THWACK! Out of nowhere, he jabbed speedily with his left arm. This forceful blow connected with my chest leaving me partially winded and slightly off balance. I hadn't expected that. As I tried to right myself, his leg swept my feet from beneath me and I tumbled to the floor.

As I regained my composure and attempted to stand, I felt his foot clamping me to the ground. I looked up to see his powerful leg forcing me into the ground. I wriggled and tried to free myself but nothing could beat his humungous thigh muscle.

Brutus yelled out 'Stop!' but I hardly think it was needed. It was obvious to all, who had won the fight and there was no way I could continue in my current position, trapped under the weight of Cato.

He looked down at me, beaming, because he had won so easily. It seemed like Cato was the kind of guy who would never let me forget how easily he had floored me. I was gutted that I had to bow down to him from now on.

He was the alpha male. Which meant that he had a better chance of surviving.

After the fight, I stood up, not wanting to talk to anyone, and rushed straight to my room.

I was the one who had underestimated my opponent. Obviously, Cato had some brains in that head of his and he was agile too. It taught me a lesson for stereotyping him as a thick, clumsy oaf.

I was disappointed in myself. All those years of training had been useless. I convinced myself that I was the superior being. I was the more intelligent one, I had the better leadership skills, I had the cunningness. The only thing that Cato had was fighting skills. They don't necessarily make for a good leader.

As the evening passed, I worked myself up about how the fight was not a fair test for leadership skills. I became fuming and increasingly irate as time went by. In a moment of rage, I decided to go and confront Cato with my thoughts on the matter. I was going to give him a piece of mind.

Fury had clouded my mind. What would come from voicing my opinions? I didn't know, but I needed to let off steam.

I pounded on the door to his room, and within seconds he opened it.

I paused momentarily before ranting about how the fight was an unfair test, how a leader should not just be strong but cunning, tactical and intelligent. He stood calmly, listening to what I had to say and when I had finished, he said:

'I agree.'

I was shocked and I was pretty sure that this was visible on my face as my jaw dropped. I never would have thought that Cato would agree with me. I was fully expecting a full blown argument which would have ended in me getting beaten to a pulp.

'In fact, I can think of a test that would assess strength amongst tactics, willpower and strength of mind. Are you game?' he continued.

'Yeah' I was, and I was certainly going to win this time.

'The winner of this test will be the leader of the careers, fair and square. And if either of us forfeits, the other wins by default.'

Hints of worry were creeping into my mind. What kind of test would make one of us forfeit? But still, I was determined to prove that I should be the rightful leader of the Career pack.

'What is this test then?' I questioned, ' I think we should go get the others to judge or referee or something.'

'No. They're not needed; we'll be doing this test on our own.' he boomed. 'The task is to, by any means necessary; get your opponent to cum.'

I stood shocked, stunned silent.

'Wait! What?' I protested, 'I never agreed to that!'

'So I take it that you are forfeiting already then?' The smug look returned to his face. It was if he had been planning this all along.

'Woah, hold on. That's not what I said. I was just a bit shocked, that's all.' I didn't give him the satisfaction of my forfeit. 'Is there any other test that'll do?'

'Can you think of one then?'

Nothing came to mind. It was utterly foolish of me to suggest a re-test when I hadn't thought of a suitable test that would work.

'But isn't this a bit gay?' Getting someone to cum is more than a bit gay, it IS gay. But I didn't say this to Cato as I didn't want to show him any fear.

'Yes. Yes it is.' Cato winked at me and had a smug, arrogant grin on his face again.

I had to wipe that smile off his face. I had to win, by any means necessary.


	2. Chapter 2

I had quickly formulated a plan in my head as I acted stunned in Cato's doorway. I stepped inside slowly, closing the door behind me.

'So are we doing this now then?' I questioned. He only nodded, with that grin still plastered across his face.

Then, as if he had done it many times before, Cato whipped off all of his clothes in just a few swift movements. This left him completely naked.

He was extremely comfortable in his own skin; no apprehensions or self-consciousness visible. And he was clearly proud of what he had got.

I was envious of his body. There was no part of his body that wasn't muscled and well defined; his chest and abs were superbly built as well as his arms, legs, shoulders, etc (you get the idea). But my eyes could not avoid the python swinging casually between his ripped thighs.

I was envious of his cock too. He was hung like a horse! It was dangling un-erect at about 6 inches. I hadn't seen anything like it in any of the Capitol-produced straight porn that I had seen. And in those movies, they only hire the best-of-the-best which normally means the biggest.

'Like what you see, huh?' he stated intimidatingly. He must have caught me staring at it in disbelief. Then he thrust his hips repeatedly and his flaccid member bounced and clapped against his balls. I deliberately diverted my gaze when I realized that I had been bemused by his package even when I'm as straight as you can get. Ask Glimmer, she'll tell you.

I refocused and started to strip myself. I pretended that I was nervous and apprehensive in order to get Cato underestimating me. I paused when I got down to my briefs. My dick was massively inferior compared to Cato's, but I wasn't self-conscious, I just pretended to be. I knew on the inside that it's not how big it is, it's what you do with it. And to date, I haven't had any negative reviews.

'Take them off or I'll rip them off' Cato announced as he winked flirtatiously. He had fallen for it, he thought I was scared. I dropped my briefs slowly to the ground and stepped out of them, bending over slightly as I did so, meaning Cato couldn't get a good look at my goods.

He stood tall and proud with his hands on his hips, smug as always.

'I don't think you're going to get very many sponsors for the games with that tiny thing' he said gesturing towards my cock. He found his own joke horrendously funny and chortled loudly.

'Let's just get on with it.' I said, acting hurt and even more self-conscious.

'Ladies first.' He said, allowing me the first move.

I stepped towards him cautiously and knelt down, so that his meat was at my eye level. I tried hard to avoid looking at it directly as if it was the sun, but somehow it always drew my gaze. I positioned myself as far away as I could from it. I raised my arm tentatively and reached towards it. He watched me intensely.

I placed one lonely finger on his shaft before slowly wrapping the rest of my hand around it. I made sure that I had a sufficient grip on it before pumping away. My fingers only just reached around the thick shaft, it was almost a two-hand job. I was beating very slowly, deliberately of course. But soon enough the rod started to lengthen and enlarge as Cato grew stiff. I wasn't going to pick up the pace just yet.

'We're going to be here all night at this rate,' he said 'put some more effort into it.' I didn't. I kept the slow rhythm as my fist beat his meat and I could see that he was getting impatient. He wanted something a little more exciting, and soon I was going to give it to him.

As he had dreamt up this test, I assumed that he must like some dick in his arse, he must bat for the other team, or in other words, he must be gay.

His shaft had grown to its full length of around 10 inches. The horse simile that I used earlier was certainly appropriate. I was momentarily in awe. Then I focused on the task that was, quite literally, in hand.

To Cato's surprise, I quickened the pace ferociously and while he was distracted, I positioned my other hand ready to slide two fingers into his awaiting asshole. I thought, as he was gay, this would ensure he came speedily.

I plunged the two fingers inside of him. He yelped loudly in shock at the unexpected presence of two of my fingers knuckle-deep in his ass. It was moist and warm, didn't feel too different to a girl's, I thought to myself. He clenched his butt firmly, tightening on my fingers, cutting off the circulation to them. Then fury filled his eyes.

He used the might and sheer strength of his arms to yank my hands off of his cock and out of his hole. In a moment of pure rage, he raised both of his hands and shoved them into my bare chest, making me tumble to the floor with his brute force. Pain briefly stung on my chest, but there were other, more serious problems becoming apparent.

His imposing, muscular figure loomed over me.

He stood there silently for a moment as I was frozen in shock. He pounced on top of my limp body agilely, using his superior weight to pin me down. His bulky legs straddled my waist. I could feel his monster of a cock throbbing and pulsating on the naked skin of my abs.

Cato looked, menacingly, deep into my eyes. The blue orbs dazzled and I saw what the girls must see in him. His shortly-cropped dusty blond hair could be called appealing. His strong jawline and rugged face could be called attractive. But not in my opinion. To me, in this exact moment it was frightening.

I watched hopelessly as one of his hands navigated its way behind his back so that his rough fingertips were tickling my balls lightly.

'I was going to go easy on you,' he said authoritatively, 'but your inappropriate actions have led me to change my plans.' With the conclusion of that sentence, he thrusted his hips powerfully against my vulnerable body. In doing so he managed to trap my dick between my chest and his. I whimpered in pain. He noticed.

'Oh, you think that hurts? Just wait until I'm done with you.' I flinched as I pictured what he was talking about.

'How naïve you were for agreeing to our little game.' He continued, 'How did you think you would win?'

I began to formulate an answer when I realised the question was a rhetorical one.

'You've already seen how supremely superior I am in terms of strength when I whooped your arse in our little fight. And that's the key factor in this challenge: strength. Now I can do whatever I want to you. And you don't have the physical prowess to stop me.'

He chuckled.

'I was going to go easy on you but I think I'll enjoy this way significantly more, even though you will definitely not.'

What had I let myself in for? My rage had blinded my sanity earlier and now I was going to pay for it.

Then he clenched my balls in his fist as if to demonstrate his dominance.


	3. Chapter 3

I winced in agony as his fingers squeezed my baby-makers powerfully. He stared defiantly into my eyes, almost encouraging me to back down and admit defeat.

He didn't release his vice-like grip on my balls and it continued to gradually become tighter, crushing my reproductive organs as it did.

I couldn't last a moment longer. His piercing blue eyes had persuaded me to beg, and that was just what Cato wanted.

'I forfeit!' I shouted, as I couldn't bear the pain for any longer. 'Please, just let go of them!'

Cato did. He untightened his fist. But before fully releasing them, he used his forefinger to playfully flick one of them. A final jolt of pain ricocheted around my body.

'No, I'm not going to let you forfeit. You'll get everything you deserve for poking that dirty little finger of yours into me.' He announced threateningly.

'I'm gonna fuck you into next week, and there's absolutely nothing you can do about it.' He smirked again and I knew I was done for. He had the physical power, strength and control to do anything he wanted to me. And what he wanted was to rape my virgin asshole.

Cato thrust his hips strongly into my pelvis so that our cocks rubbed against each other repeatedly. I could feel his long, thick member almost squashing mine underneath it. I lifted my head up to assess the scene. The huge purple head of Cato's dick was the first thing to catch my eye as it ground against my shaft.

I bet that even his dick had muscles on it.

And that's when I saw it. I was shocked, flabbergasted almost. My penis was not un-erect.

I could see and feel it growing in size as it was bashed rhythmically by Cato's. There must have been something about this erotically-charged encounter that was turning me on.

I used all my will power and mind strength to try to send messages to my cock to tell it that it shouldn't be hard. But no matter how intensely I tried, it only seemed to enlarge.

Cato rolled his head back and groaned slightly as he enjoyed the friction that he was creating between our two dicks. My cock twitched as I heard his deep, low, studly, masculine groan. And he noticed.

He smiled at me and said 'Maybe you'll enjoy this more than I thought you would!'

'I'm not gay!' I muttered quietly, uncertainty creeping into my voice.

'Sure you're not.' He laughed. 'But this hard-on says otherwise!'

'I'm not gay.' I repeated, even more unsure because of my body's reaction his thrusts.

'Let's test that theory then.' Cato said.

With that he leaned his torso forward, gradually, going in for a kiss. His eyes bore down into me and he moved his hands so that they held my face in place. My body squirmed uncomfortably under the weight of his as his salivating tongue came ever closer to my mouth.

I could picture myself looking like a rabbit caught in the headlights. Moments before, I hadn't even thought of me being in a position like this where gay sex seemed inevitable. I was frightened. I didn't want to damage my heterosexuality, or damage my arse from Cato's humungous meat. He must have seen the fear in my eyes as he paused momentarily, inches from my face before continuing.

I clenched my mouth firmly shut, unwilling to welcome any intruders, mainly his tongue. But this only slowed him briefly. He used his hands holding my face to manipulate my jaw before using his powerful tongue to exploit the gap in my lips that was created.

It was no use resisting anymore, my mouth had been successfully penetrated by Cato. His tongue felt rough as it explored and probed every crevice of my mouth. The warmth of it sent shivers down my spine.

He slowly ground his hips into my cock again. I could feel his throbbing meat sandwiched between our chests. His washboard abs were pressing into my chest and I could feel every muscle.

Cato withdrew his tongue and bit gently on my lip before probing it in again. I found myself swirling my own tongue around his mouth. I can't describe what he tasted of, I just knew that I wanted to taste more of it.

Our two tongues collided at points and then it struck me that I was kissing a guy! Not voluntarily, but still, the thought made me feel ill. I had gotten carried away in the moment. I had to stop it from getting any worse.

He leaned back to grab some air.

I seized the opportunity to gain the upper hand in this game.

I swiftly tilted my head towards his chest and used my sharp teeth to bite down hard on his left nipple. Cato screamed in a strange mixture of pleasure and pain making him recoil his strapping body back away from mine.

His hips shifted away from my cock and onto my chest. I could feel the heat of his balls on my abs as he remained momentarily paralysed. My chomp on his peck had been hugely successful as he had become momentarily weakened by the attack to the most sensitive part on his body.

I took advantage of his shift in balance and bucked my hips upwards, kicking my legs powerfully against the floor. I put all the effort in that was possible in an attempt to escape this sex-hungry beast. I gained control of my arms and used them to shove my hands onto Cato's well-built chest. He tumbled off of me and was no longer straddling me.

I rolled him off of me with my arms and onto his back. It was strange that he wasn't fighting back but I guessed he was still stunned.

I proceeded to climb on top of his ripped body and use my weight to pin him down. I straddled him like he had done to me. But while I manoeuvred myself into this position I took great care in avoiding sitting on his 10 inch erection which stood at a right-angle to the rest of his flawless body. I ended up sitting on his brawny chest.

I could see my teeth marks embedded in to his chest and thought I would even them up. I bent forward and gnawed down on his other peck causing him to scream out in agony and rage.

I saw the anger in his eyes as he suddenly wrapped his arms tightly around me. He had regained his composure and was now gripping me strongly against him.

He had caught me off guard and used all of his might to enclose me in his legendary arms. They forcefully expelled all of the air out of my lungs.

Cato's beastly arms continued to crush me. I was left gasping for breath as his bear hug drained the oxygen from me.

His monster of a cock rubbed teasingly against my ass cheeks, and the entrance to my hole before all sensations and feelings in that area were lost as it became numb.

I began to get light headed.

My vision was blurring.

My mind was clouding.

My body went limp.

The last thing I saw was Cato pushing my lifeless body of him; picking me up with ease and dumping me onto his bed. I saw him walking over to his drawer, not even breathless, and take some ropes from it.

Then everything went black.

I had fainted.


	4. Poll

**Poll**

Thanks to all who have read and reviewed my stories. It really keeps me writing these. The next chapter should be uploaded in the next few days. But I'm interested in who you, the readers, would choose to win 'The Fight for Dominance' by making the other cum first. There is a poll on my profile page with the two options. If you've got anything more to say about your preference, leave a review. Thanks in advance,

Guysonfire


	5. Chapter 4

_***I'm sorry that this chapter has taken a long time to arrive on FanFiction but I had to make it perfect for you. ;) Thanks to my beta reader and some devoted readers who have provided me with useful ideas in how to write this chapter and the next ones. You know who you are **____*****_

I awoke slowly.

Cato's ceiling gradually came into view.

I was lying face up on his bed.

My entire body felt numb. The lack of oxygen had caused me to faint but it didn't seem as if I had been out for a long period of time. There was no sign of Cato.

As my senses materialized, I could feel taught ropes digging into my wrists. He had bound them while I was out cold. Each hand was tied separately to the top two posts of his bed so that my arms were spread away from my torso and were fully extended so that I could not move them at all. Not even an inch.

My arms seemed to be the only part of my body that could not be moved. He had not bound anything else.

Cato must have been into bondage. I wasn't. But seeing how he had tied my arms up, I doubt that I could stop him from practising it, no matter how much I begged.

I could tell that Cato wasn't the forgiving kind. Since I poked my finger into his ass and then bit both of his nipples, I guarantee that he wasn't going to be merciful. He was going to be brutal.

I wish I had never agreed to his silly game. I should have just let him be the alpha male rather than putting myself through this suffering.

However, there was one benefit from fainting; my dick was now soft again. I would try as hard as I could to stop it stiffening.

A door opened behind me and I could sense Cato entering the room.

'Oh good, you're awake.' He said as he purposefully strode along the length of the bed so that he stood by my feet and so that I could see him and 'him'.

His monster cock had not softened, it was still fully erect. Even from this distance, I could see the veins pulsating along the length of it. I could see the perfectly-round, thick purple head of it escaping from the cage of his foreskin. I was still in awe of its size and thickness. His smooth balls hung below it, oblivious to the level of excitement above them.

'I underestimated you.' He continued. 'I never thought that you, being the straight guy that you claim to be, were capable of causing me pleasure at all, through your own actions. You poked my hole. You bit my tits. You ground your cock against mine.'

'Are you sure that you're straight at all?' he teased playfully. I grumbled a protest before realising it was a rhetorical question.

'And that's why I've tied you down. I don't want those naughty little hands of yours making me cum first. Do I?'

'Fuck off Cato. Just let me go. I don't want to be part of your twisted game anymore.' I raged.

'It's too late for that. You need to be punished.' He winked mischievously. He was just a kid on the inside. A kid that liked to fuck with guys like me.

He noticed my flaccid member.

'That won't be soft for much longer.' He commented.

With those words, he climbed onto the bed and on top of me. He positioned himself in a 69 position so that his head was next to my cock and my mouth was worryingly close to his member.

Without warning, he stuffed my shaft into his warm mouth. I could not see any of this as his muscled bubble-butt was blocking my view. I was peering directly into his hairless hole as if into a dark black hole. I closed my eyes, not wanting to poison my mind with the ghastly image.

He ran his mouth up and down my dick, sliding his rough tongue against the skin and poking it into the slit of the head. His fingers began to softly massage my ball sack – a huge contrast to how he had clenched them forcefully earlier. I guessed that this current gesture was more of an attempt to eroticise rather than to cause pain.

And, unfortunately, it was working. The combination of his moist mouth worshipping my meat and his fingers smoothly rubbing and massaging my bollocks turned me on. Plus, with my eyes closed, I could imagine that it was a girl performing these acts instead of a muscled man like Cato.

I writhed in pleasure, my wrists straining against the ropes that held them in place.

If he kept going like this, I wouldn't be able to control myself. And then I'd lose the game for sure. I had come this far and I had to, at least, give myself a fighting chance.

I opened my eyes that had previously been screwed shut. Inches above my face was Cato's shapely posterior and below it was his gigantic cock and balls. If I tilted my head forward as much as possible, I figured that I could just reach his balls with my tongue. So I tried.

I licked the ball that hung the lowest, running my tongue along the sweaty sack that enclosed it. It tasted of everything I thought a man should taste like; sweaty, slightly musky and manly. And, wow, it turned me on further. I couldn't stop myself from licking every part of it. It was as if the taste and smell was some type of drug and I had become hooked and addicted to it.

My dick had fully hardened by now and Cato continued to slide his tongue around its sensitive head, driving me wild. He sure knew how to suck a cock magnificently. Groans of pleasure escaped from my mouth unavoidably and it was like I had admitted defeat.

Cato knew he had me mastered. I could tell. I could guarantee that a smug grin was on that well-sculpted face of his. He knew how to make me cum. But yet, he didn't choose to exploit it.

He sat up and twisted his body around so that he faced me and sat on my chest. He deliberately forced his package into my face.

I stretched my neck so that my head was as far away as possible from his imposing meat. I wriggled and writhed against the ropes that held me down. I closed my eyes tightly and wished that this grotesque image would disappear before I opened them again.

He watched as I squirmed in discomfort. It was no use. Cato's cock was still there in all of its size and glory.

'Oh, Marvel,' he said, 'you don't have to pretend anymore.'

'You want to suck my dick more than anything in the world. So get on with it. I don't believe for a moment that you're straight after you were just licking my balls.'

'Anyway, if you suck it, it will be less painful for you.'

He didn't wait for me to answer. He just shoved his cock right in. He used the power of his hips to thrust his massive nob into my mouth, down my throat and beyond. I tried to resist but it was no use. My hands were literally tied. The sheer size of it occupied all of my mouth forcing my tongue flat against the bottom.

I gagged as his bell-end hit my tonsil repeatedly and burrowed its way down my throat. The beef tasted very much like the potatoes I licked but there was an extra ingredient. The drops of precum forming at the end of it added a slightly salty yet sweet taste to the whole experience.

Suddenly, he withdrew his cock from my mouth just as I was beginning to enjoy it being there.

Wait! Cough,cough. I MEANT 'GETTING USED TO IT'.

Even in my own narrative of the encounter, I was losing focus. I had said that I had enjoyed the presence of his tool in my mouth. But I'm straight, aren't I? I reasoned with myself by thinking that even the straightest guy in the world must admire Cato's perfect and ripped body, maybe just as a piece of art rather than as a sexual desire. I was just admiring the brilliance of Cato's body and dick in my own way.

Who am I kidding? That's bullshit. Cato was gradually turning me and I had to stop him.

Cato ordered me to spit on his humungous shaft. Instead, I collected my saliva and projected it upwards, making it land on his face.

It dripped and dribbled down his cheek slowly.

I could see the rage bubbling in his eyes.

He raised a hand as if to punch me in the jaw.

But instead, he used it to grip his own rod. He handled the snake so that his 10inch shaft slapped me stiffly across the face. My cheek stung as he had dick-slapped me.

The rock-hard flesh of his manhood collided with the soft tissue of my cheek. An audible clap-like sound could be heard as his member slapped my face. That was surely going to leave a cock-shaped red mark on my face.

However, it was strangely erotic.

Cato smiled, satisfied with his action.

My dignity was in tatters. I was now his bitch. And he was now fully dominant.

I wondered what he had meant when he said 'It will be less painful for you' if I sucked his cock.

Then it clicked.


	6. Chapter 5

CATO WAS GOING TO FUCK ME.

That's what he had meant when he said that it'll be less painful for me if I sucked on his cock. The saliva must act as a sort of lubricant.

He was going to shove his massive meat inside of me and I couldn't do anything to stop him.

'Please Cato,' I begged. 'Don't do it!' I had already lost all of my dignity so there was nothing more to lose.

'Do what?' he questioned teasingly. His beautiful face was the epitome of smug, for lack of a better word. He had this half-smile going on and his eyes were lit up with glee.

'Don't fuck me.' I whispered barely audibly. I was unwilling to say it any louder in fear of anyone else hearing it. But there was no one else, there was just me and him and 'it'.

'You really shouldn't mumble Marvel; I can't hear what you're saying.' He continued.

But he started to move. From his position straddling my chest, he shuffled backwards before rolling off of me completely.

'I said don't fuck me.' A little louder this time so he should have heard.

'Try and stop me.' was Cato's only response.

He used his powerful arms to spread my legs before he knelt in between them.

I looked down at him. My cock was still stiff from his blowjob but it didn't obscure my view of him. He knelt there ready and primed. His muscles tensed in anticipation making his chest seem even more impressive. His imposing monster of a cock stood to attention and appeared ready to do some penetrating. Even though I wasn't ready to be penetrated.

Cato tried to lift my legs so that my feet were resting on his sturdy shoulders. I, realising that this would expose my virgin asshole him, resisted. I tensed all the muscles in my legs to keep them flat against the bed. I exerted all my energy trying to protect my ass from his attacking beast.

Cato, sensing a challenge, put all of his effort in as well. His pectoral and bicep muscles contracted and tightened, almost doubling in size, before proceeding to lift my legs up no matter how hard I resisted. It seemed like nothing could conquer his unbeatable muscles. He had no difficulty in manipulating my body into any position he wanted with my arms tied down.

He rested my feet on his shoulders leaving my legs bent, curled into my chest; my back arched slightly leaving my butt raised off the bed slightly; but, more importantly, my hole was vulnerable.

He stared deeply into my eyes, our faces only inches from each other. He smiled genuinely like a kid who had just been given candy. His dusty-blond hair clung to the side of his handsome face with sweat. His shapely cheeks had reddened in exertion. He breathed his hot breath deliberately into my face. There was something erotic about the image I saw.

'You've got such a nice ass M.' he said seductively. 'It just makes me want to get inside it as quickly as possible.'

'No!' I screamed as the tip of his dick pressed lightly against my entrance, bracing myself for the invasion.

He laughed softly at my protests.

'Don't pretend that you don't want it Marvel. I can tell. You want me to fill you. You want it bad.' Cato said. I could make no retort as my voice seemed to abandon me. I didn't want it; I just couldn't tell him that.

This was it I supposed. There was no putting it off any longer. My ass was about to be raped. My member twitched unexpectedly in anticipation. Maybe I was gay after all.

My dick was like steel, oozing with pre-cum. My body definitely said I was gay.

He used his hands to spread my cheeks as far as they could go. He looked at me once more before concentrating on his shaft. I wonder what he saw in my face. Fear? Confusion? Desire? Lust?

I felt him applying slight pressure to my ass with the head of his tool. I screwed my eyes shut in fear. Here he goes, I thought.

In one swift movement, he plunged his whole meat directly into me. My asshole clamped down as waves of pain shot through my innocent body. My heart skipped a beat. I lost my breath. I shivered, twisted and trembled as his massive, thick manhood throbbed and pulsated inside of me. I couldn't help but let out a groan of agony as his huge cock buried into me. I could swear that my insides had been ripped to shreds by Cato's monster.

His balls had clapped against the sweaty skin of my cheeks as he enthusiastically drove his meat deep.

'Fuck! You're so tight!' Cato bellowed blissfully.

I opened my eyes so see the perfect human being that is Cato, looking satisfied with my agony. He watched me carefully for my reaction to his shaft filling me up.

He did not withdraw it quickly. It remained in there for a while and yet my body couldn't get used to its presence because of its unnaturally-large size. I squirmed as Cato stayed balls-deep. Every inch I moved, his shaft hit another spot of my previously-virgin asshole.

But I did not stop squirming as it didn't stop being uncomfortable.

Cato beamed, watching my pain and discomfort to his bulging cock filling me. I writhed, awkward under his gaze. But then his cock hit a spot that gave me new sensations.

I knew that girls had a G-spot that gave them indescribable pleasure when stimulated – but who knew that guys had the same thing? Not me, until this very moment. Cato had found it within me.

He had noticed and chose to exploit my weakness.

Initially, he gently rubbed the tip of his penis teasingly against my prostate. To say that this drove me wild is an understatement. I had never been in such ecstasy before. His cock no longer felt unwelcome but was now accepted and desirable. My whole body shivered again, this time in pleasure as Cato repeatedly hit the spot.

I looked up at his perfect body that was between my raised legs, his rippled abs were tensed, making his chest seem even more irresistible.

'Mmmmmm. Yeah!' I grunted in delight.

If I wasn't gay before, Cato had successfully turned me by giving me the pleasure of experiencing these unforgettable and sensational sensations.

'I knew it.' Cato acknowledged pompously. 'I knew you were a homo.' I didn't feel the need to deny his accusations anymore. I loved the feeling of his cock within me. I said it at last!

'Fuck me harder!' I begged uncharacteristically.

'With pleasure.' Cato replied, deservedly smug.

His powerful hands moved from grasping my feet which were still on top of his shoulders, to clenching my buttocks tightly and he used his might to pull himself out of me. In those brief few seconds, I felt empty, incomplete almost.

Then he thrusted back into me forcefully, pounding my prostate. The mixture of pain and pleasure shot around my body instantaneously, forcing me to moan unavoidably loudly. Let's hope Clove hadn't heard it.

Cato mirrored my groans of ecstasy. But his seemed infinitely more masculine because of his deep, sexy, almost erotic voice. Compared to his, my groans sounded feminine.

I wondered what it must feel like for him having my tight ass envelope his manhood. But, somehow I doubted it felt better than what I was feeling at the moment.

Beads of sweat collected on his forehead and dripped down the side of his superb, handsome face. A shiny layer of sweat had also formed on his sculpted torso, highlighting the infinite number of defined muscles present.

He repeatedly slid his shaft in and out of my hole, seemingly driving deeper with each new thrust. I was in heaven! I never wanted this feeling of being sexually taken by this hunk of a man to end.

He pounded my ass forcefully with increasing amounts of energy and increasing volume of groans. The strokes were deeper and longer, and I could feel every millimetre of Cato's beautiful beast inside me.

I felt Cato take one of his hands away from my butt and saw as he used it to pump away at my own rigid cock in front of him. In the heat of the moment, I had forgotten it was a game for dominance and supremacy. And now Cato was ensuring I came first.

He continued to plough and pile drive deep into my behind and I watched helplessly as he jerked off my dick at the same time.

I had to outlast him, I thought to myself. I began to think of everything I could to try and turn myself off: President Snow naked, death, my parents having sex. It didn't work: the image of his flawless body covered with sweat and the sensations of his massive member pounding my ass were too erotically strong. I was close.

He jackhammered into me with a grimace on his face, sensing I was near. But from that grimace, I could tell that he must have been near as well.

The inevitable happened to me as the pleasure reached boiling point. His strong vice-like grip on my cock and the feeling of his rod burying deep inside me sent me over the edge. I could no longer delay it.

Streams of cum erupted relentlessly from my cock, splattering all over my toned chest and dangerously-close to my mouth. The jet of jizz didn't seem to end – it must have been the most I had ever come. I screamed in ecstasy as I reached my orgasm, but it didn't seem like I was the only one who had reached it.

While spurting my load, my own butt had consequently clenched down hard on Cato's cock. The muscles had clamped down on his shaft, making him climax simultaneously. His load exploded out of him, spilling into my awaiting ass.

We rode our orgasms together, semen everywhere. He had come deep into me, filling every crevice of my hole.

We stayed still for a bit, relishing and savouring the moment.

My feet and legs dropped from being atop Cato's rugged shoulders. All of his energy and dominance seemed to disappear immediately and he collapsed on top of me.

His enormous dick remained inside me as it grew softer. We panted breathlessly together as he lay on top of me. I could feel the rise and fall of his sizzling chest as his muscles dug into me. Our bodies were one as the liquids of our sweat and semen combined, inducing an erotic aroma.

Our exhausted bodies remained entangled together as we recovered from our mind-blowing fuck.

He used two of his fingers to slide across the entrance to my hole, collecting the excess cum that had spilled out of it. Cato then plunged them into my open mouth before adding some of my own cum that had landed on my neck. His dazzling eyes had never been more astonishing as he dove his authoritative tongue into my mouth, swirling our saliva with the mixture of semen. I could never have imagined a more passionate kiss, with the passion present in both participants.

After I swallowed, Cato decided to release the ropes that bound my wrists. He untied the strong knots and as soon as my arms were free, I could not stop myself from embracing his delicious body.

He chuckled as my roaming hands explored his bubble-butt and the smooth, but sweaty, flawless skin of his back and shoulders.

We lay in silence, content with the world, until I pierced it like he had pierced me moments before.

'So who won the fight?' I asked.

'We drew.' He stated.

'What does that mean?' Cato looked deflated as he formed an answer. I don't think he had considered any outcome other than him being the victorious one.

'We need a tiebreaker.'

_***Hope you enjoyed this chapter **____**, but the fight for dominance is still not over! Who will win the tiebreak? Who will reign victorious? Please review this chapter as your reviews speed up my writing. If you have any ideas on what the tiebreaker should be, please PM me as all contributions are gratefully received.***_


	7. Chapter 6

**The Fight for Dominance: Chapter 6**

***Apologies for the extremely long delay between chapters but unfortunately, I had writer's block until recently. This is a mini-chapter to wet your appetites for the next chapter coming soon.***

Here I stand, butt-naked in Cato's bathroom, ashamed.

I never expected that things would go the way they did last night. It all escalated far too quickly. And now, unfortunately, my ass is no longer a virgin.

I bit off more than I could chew – to put it simply. I had been foolish to challenge Cato to a rematch, even more foolish to accept his proposal of the sex game.

I hadn't initiated the gay experience, but, to my own disgust, I did end up enjoying it. I had loved the muscular Cato pounding away at my tight ass in the heat of the moment, but looking back I regretted it tremendously.

I could hardly look at myself in the mirror.

My bare body remained coated with the fusion of our sweats and semen. And it glistened under the bathroom light.

Neither of us had showered last night after we fucked. After he came, Cato untied me and then just curled up on his side, welcoming sleep. But I couldn't sleep.

I had lain, facing away from him, undoubtedly awake. Sleep eluded me for the majority of the night. I was haunted by the memories.

The image of him and his massive tool drilling into me would never leave me. Although I wish it would.

I was scared.

I was scared that I could be gay.

I was scared that Cato had successfully made me gay.

My face looked pale in the mirror. All of the colour and life had drained from it overnight.

It looked as if I should have been in a coffin. The image of a coffin reminded me where I was, for I had forgotten in the passion of the sex.

I was in the bathroom of Cato's room on the 2nd floor of the Tribute training centre in the heart of the Capitol, the centre of Panem, and I was to be entered into the Hunger Games with the odds suggesting that I would not survive.

The whole point of these training days were to better your chances in the arena. The training could help you learn new skills, build your strength or, in my case, prove yourself to be the rightful leader of the Careers.

At the moment Cato was the allocated leader. The selfish, menacing, arrogant prick that is Cato. But the fight for dominance hadn't finished yet.

I still had a chance: a chance to increase my chances of survival.

Cato had suggested a tiebreak, as his sexual game had resulted in a draw, to determine who the dominant one was, once and for all.

If I was going to win this battle, I had to come up with the tiebreak test so that I had the advantage. An advantage was all I needed.

Cato still lay asleep on his bed, still completely naked. My eyes wanted to check out his cock, but my brain told me better. I woke him up by pounding the mattress next to his head with my fist.

He awoke with a jolt and fixed his intense blue eyes onto me.

'The tiebreak will be this evening.' I said with conviction. 'With MY rules this time.'

Cato sneered.

'Just a heads up,' he said, 'it can't be an actual fight because then we would get punished for combat before the Games have started.'

I stood puzzled for a second.

'Which means,' he continued, 'that the fight will have to be similar to the one last night which you enjoyed so very much.' Cato smirked.

If combat hadn't been forbidden, I would have punched him in the jaw right there and then for being so smug.

'I understand that.' I said, even though I didn't really. Was he insinuating more sex? Of course, he was. He's a sex addict.

'If you choose the rules, I choose the place.' He said.

'OK, that seems fair as long as it's not your bedroom.' For in his own bedroom, he would have home advantage and bring some sex toys out of the drawer again.

'I choose the wrestling mats in the training centre.' I was surprised that he could make that decision so quickly until he explained his reasoning.

'I've always had the fantasy of being able to fuck a guy on wrestling mats.'

'Be there for dusk.' I said in an attempt to ignore his 'fantasy'. I began dressing myself to leave.

Once dressed, I walked to the door.

'Oh Marvel, I hope your ass doesn't hurt too much after last night. My dick is a lot to take.'

He winked.

'But you seemed to enjoy it.'

He wouldn't be smug when I beat him in the tiebreaker, I thought to myself.


	8. Chapter 7

**The Fight for Dominance: Chapter 7**

I stood waiting on the wrestling mat in the training centre. I had snuck out of the living quarters a few minutes earlier to make my way here.

The wrestling mats were in a small room off to the side of the main hall of the training centre. There were no windows and only one door. To be fair to Cato, it was the perfect place to meet as the door could be locked from the inside, ensuring no one could interrupt our fight.

I had asked for the keys to the centre from my mentor. He had given them to me willingly. Partly because I had told him that I needed extra archery practice and partly because he was slightly inebriated after dinner.

I had thought about possible rules all day and I feel happy with the ones I have chosen. There was no escaping the fact that Cato wanted sex in our game and he would do almost anything to get that. That's why there would be sex in our game, but he will be the one getting fucked if everything goes to plan.

A hand turned the door handle, and fortunately Cato walked into the room. He smiled as he saw the perfect setting for his fantasy.

I brushed past him to turn the lock on the door to guarantee us some privacy.

'Did you bring any lube so that my dick doesn't hurt so much when it's in your ass?' Cato asked playfully.

'I didn't.' I retaliated. 'You'll be the one with the sore ass then.'

'Oh fighting talk?!' Cato recognised. 'Feisty guys are such a turn on, don't you agree?'

'I prefer feisty women.' I retorted.

'You're not fooling anybody Marvel, why would you want the tiebreak unless you want to be fucked again? I'm happy to oblige, of course, your ass is so fucking tight.' Cato said.

'I want the tiebreak so that I can be the rightful leader of the Careers. Not a sex-crazy maniac like you.' I said. Cato smiled.

'Talking of sex,' he said, 'what are tonight's rules?' he asked.

I obliged and explained the rules.

'The fight is a race to top, like before, but this time we have clothes on to start. In order to win, I must take all of your clothes off of you and then fuck your ass. No one can leave this room until one of us has been penetrated successfully. No excessive physical violence is allowed. And you must be fully naked before I can fuck you.'

'OK,' the large blond said as he processed the rules, 'but can I make an adjustment?' Cato asked.

'Depends what it is.' I said.

'Seeing as you've already got the upper hand by wearing far more clothes than me, I am allowed to make one adjustment.' He stated, not taking no for an answer.

It's true, I had given myself the advantage by wearing far more clothes than he was, but that was part of my plan all along.

Cato was wearing a gym kit of a skin-hugging black vest (which didn't hide any of his perfectly-sculpted chest muscles at all, for they were all visible through the thin material), black gym shorts and trainers. His arms bulged ridiculously as his bare biceps were left exposed, and his gigantic legs were barely covered by the thin short black gym shorts.

I was worried again as I saw the sheer size of his muscles and his body, but then I remembered that I had the advantage as I was wearing a t-shirt underneath a hoody with belted army trousers, socks and trainers.

Cato would have to strip more clothes off of me before he could fuck me, but that was never going to happen.

'OK, what is it?' I asked seeing that if I had the upper hand and he had noticed that, I could allow him one little change of rules.

'Once I have penetrated you with my cock, you have lost the fight and as a punishment, you must let me fuck you until I cum inside of you.' Cato said.

His eyes locked with mine and he tried to stare me defiantly into submission.

'If you insist.' I said, 'But that means that I will fuck you till I cum when I win.' By now I wanted to win, just so that I could fuck him and make him feel the pain of both my shaft and the pain of losing the game when he has only been arrogant from the start.

'However unlikely that is.' The blond said dismissively.

'Are you ready then?' I asked.

'Marvel,' the brute said, 'you are the one that needs to be ready. Ready to be fucked hard in your ass.'

With that, I could not restrain my irritancy and anger at his arrogance, so I converted that rage into energy as I charged at him from across the room.

_*A/N Change of perspective from Marvel's point of view to 3__rd__ person*_

The brunet charged at Cato like a bull would charge at a matador. Marvel kept himself low, aiming to tackle the hunky blond forcefully to the mat. Cato entered a fighting stance and readied himself for impact but at the last moment he stepped agilely out of Marvel's path.

Marvel continued to run, seeing as the momentum he had earned kept him going. He would have run in to the wall if it were not for the strong hand of Cato which had clenched at Marvel's hood as he had run past.

The larger boy had Marvel's hood clenched in his powerful fist, trying to rip the hoody but the material was just far too thick. Cato's pull on the hoody slowed Marvel and brought him to stand upright as the material tugged against his neck.

Marvel felt Cato's grip on his hood and tried to rid himself of the blond's grasp. But Cato wouldn't release his grip easily. Marvel swung his torso around and succeeded in pushing Cato's arm off of his back. The larger boy was knocked off balance as Marvel spun and the smaller boy seized the opportunity and pushed Cato to the mat.

Cato fell and thudded onto the mat due to his large weight, landing on his back. The blow had temporarily winded the larger boy and Marvel spied this as he stood over the muscled blond and eyed his prey.

'How's the view from down there?' Marvel questioned teasingly.

Cato did not have enough breath to reply. But Marvel soldiered on with a smile, insensitive to the older boy's discomfort. The brunet bent over and used one of his index fingers to tug at the V-neck of Cato's vest. The mesh fabric gave way easily under the pressure and Marvel dragged his finger down the rip until the whole vest had split so it now seemed to resemble a waistcoat.

'What's this? You're losing already.' Marvel pointed out while he secretly admired the beauty of Cato's nearly bare torso.

The hunk's pecs towered above his flawless abdominal muscles, dwarfing them in size but not in terms of perfection as every single muscle of his were perfectly formed. His smooth pale skin contorted around the bulge of every muscle, no inch of fat was visible anywhere.

Marvel now rested his hand upon Cato's bare chest and he could feel the delectable contour of each muscle under his touch. He could feel the soft rise and fall as Cato struggled for breath. He could feel something stirring inside his own pants.

But Cato, seeing that Marvel was distracted due to the magnificence of his torso, reached for Marvel's outstretched arm and pulled on it with all of his weight, causing the brunet to tumble to the mat next to Cato.

The blond having regained his breath used his might to seize both of Marvel's hands in order to prevent any more of his vest from being ripped off, using both of his strong arms. Cato then climbed on top of the smaller boy, pinning him to the mat by sitting on Marvel's torso.

The larger boy still used his hands to hold Marvel's arms together above his head.

'I felt you feeling my chest and now look at that tent in your trousers.' Cato said. 'You are gay and you know it so why don't we cut all of the crap and you can just beg me to fuck you.'

The blond stared deeply into Marvel's eyes, encouraging the brunet to quit. But Marvel wasn't having any of it as he wanted to fuck the blond as much as the blond wanted to fuck him. But he wouldn't tell Cato any of that so that his own pride wasn't damaged.

'My cock's hard,' Marvel said, 'because I was imagining how tight your muscly ass would be when I pounded away at it.'

'Stop pretending.' Cato said, 'You're now pinned and you've practically lost already.'

'Have I?' asked Marvel, 'What are you going to do now then? Use your teeth to strip me?'

The brunet laughed as Cato realised his dilemma, for he couldn't undress Marvel if he was using both his hands to subdue those of Marvel. A sacrifice would have to be made.

Using his power, Cato manoeuvred himself so that he was still sitting on Marvel's chest, just facing the other way. He released the brunet's hands while using his own to crack Marvel's seemingly impenetrable trousers.

The blond leaned forward so that his hips brushed against Marvel's hard member. Cato bucked his hips, teasing the brunet playfully. The larger boy reached forward and pulled each one of Marvel's trainers off simultaneously.

Meanwhile, with Marvel's hands free the smaller boy capitalised on Cato's error and continued to claw at the shreds of Cato's black vest. He managed to rip at the back of the vest but that left the material hanging limply from Cato's shoulders. The rules stated that they must be completely off. Marvel tugged at the mesh material but they would not give way despite his best efforts.

Cato, after having succeeded in de-shoeing the boy underneath him, was fumbling with Marvel's belt. The blond undid the buckle and unzipped the trousers' fly revealing Marvel's underwear of choice.

'Pink underwear? Are you serious? You couldn't be gayer if you tried.' Cato laughed. But Marvel had now clocked how near Cato was to taking off his trousers too. The brunet spread his legs so that the trousers would not come off easily.

'You bitch.' Cato shouted. And the blond delved his hand into Marvel's pink skin-tight boxer-briefs in a way of punishment.

Marvel sensed Cato's hand clamp around his girth and gasped in shock and amazement.

'There are no rules about finishing off the competition early.' Cato spoke mischievously. The larger boy began to stroke the shaft aggressively in attempt to cause Marvel to erupt prematurely.

'I'd forgotten how small it was.' Cato said.

Marvel was surprised and disgusted by the foul play and switched his attention from the vest straps to Cato's shapely posterior that was squished onto his toned chest. Marvel could not move his arms as Cato's bubble butt was so close to his head.

Instead he leaned forward and used his sharp canine teeth to gnaw at the thin material of Cato's gym shorts. He managed to create a small hole in the material without Cato noticing.

The larger boy continued to buck his hips into Marvel's rippled chest while pumping at the brunet's meat.

Marvel was climaxing, much to his disgust. But Cato's tightly gripped hand engulfing his cock was sending shivers down his spine. Shivers of pleasure.

Cato could feel Marvel's meat throbbing and pulsating in his hand. The blond used his other hand to drag Marvel's underwear further down his legs, making his man tool stand at its full height.

The blond began to massage the brunet's balls delicately, willing him to erupt his load as soon as possible.

'Stop Cato.' Marvel pleaded as his body shuddered in pleasure.

'Why should I?' Cato questioned with glee.

'Uhhh,' Marvel groaned, 'because… I'm gonna cum!'

But Cato would only stop if he got something he needed in return.

***A/N Next chapter will be coming next week. In the meantime, please review the chapter as the reviews inspire me to write on.***


End file.
